


I never had any innocence to lose

by Dark_Sans



Series: The Elder Scrolls - Etheria [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra is the Dragonborn, F/F, Heck this is really kind of dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, This is kind of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: The Mercenary Principles. What had shaped Catra since she met that strong mercenary, at a time when the little feline was finally free, but she was alone and frightened. Huntara taught her everything she knew, everything Catra has achieved to this day was thanks to these principles.And now, maybe the big mercenary didn't approve of some things she did. But since the feline followed those principles, Catra knew she would accept.(Or, How Catra was invited to join Dark Brotherhood)





	I never had any innocence to lose

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, I had to make a story about how Catra met Astrid, but didn't necessarily join Dark Brotherhood.
> 
> This story takes place a few months before "Distrustful Warriors Stimulate the Daring Nature of Cats." I'm still not sure how many months I will put exactly, but it was less than a year.
> 
> Enjoy!

Catra probably shouldn't have entered that house with strange lights with a jovial voice saying something from one of the rooms.

But again, Catra shouldn't have done many things in her life, and yet she did them all with mastery, so she wasn't too surprised to break into that house without second thoughts.

With her claws, she easily unlocked the door and entered the house shortly thereafter, her naturally silent steps helpful in situations like this. The house had nothing much, as she imagined, but she wasn't in this place to steal, just to quench her curiosity about the voice and lights she'd seen before.

Slowly she headed toward where the voice was, in a small room just past the central room. It was there that she found a young boy, whispering a phrase over and over while in the center of a half circle of candles, with some flower petals in one hand, while the other held a dagger and stabbed remains of a being, possibly a Etherian.

If Catra was no longer used to seeing bizarre things, rituals, or horrible types of torture, she was sure she would be in shock or horrified at what she was seeing the boy do.

For her, it was just another strange normal day.

She spent a few more minutes watching that scene, seeing the boy look increasingly frustrated with each blow with the dagger. Finally, tired of it and sure that the boy won't notice her because he's so focused on what he was doing, the feline purposely stepped on a loose wood, making the floor creak and the boy turn scared in the direction of the sound.

The boy stared at her for a few seconds before a big smile appeared on his face and he quickly approached the feline mercenary. Catra blinked, out of all the 'possible warm welcome' she has ever received for trespassing on property, this is the first time the owner has been happy to see her.

"It worked! I knew you'd come, I just knew it! I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body and the... the things. And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood." The boy shouted happily, almost jumping out of place when finally someone answered his call. He knew that if he did several times, someone would come to him.

Catra simply blinked again, still confused about what was going on, but finally some pieces were coming together in her head. A ritual involving dark things, the boy who seems to be trying to get in touch with specific people ... He must be Aventus Aretino, the one who was trying to summon the well-known Dark Brotherhood with the Sacred Black.

And ... He just confused Catra with one of these guys.

"You don't have to say anything. There's no need. You're here, so I know you'll accept my contract." Aventus said before the feline could say anything, accepting her silence as confirmation.

"Uh ... Contract?" It was the first of many questions the mercenary had, but the only one that came out of her mouth. Aventus nodded firmly, an expression of sadness and pain appearing on his face as he looked away.

"My mother, she... She died. I... I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. Honorhall. The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod the Kind. But she's not kind!" He shouted the last part angrily, clenching his hands into fists. "She's terrible. To all of us. So I ran away, and came home. And performed the Black Sacrament..." A hopeful look appeared on the boy's face as he looked back at the mercenary. "Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod, the Kind!" He looked away again, looking shyly at the floor. “But please, don't kill Constance Michel. She really is kind. "

Catra's jaw clenched tightly as she listened to the story, wondering how desperate the boy should be right now to be willing to hire assassin who could easily kill him to eliminate this Grelod, maybe even risk himself to do this murder himself if no one heard his call...

... Actually, no, she didn't have to imagine ...

_"Blood dripped from her claws and fangs, hot and fresh, almost the exact opposite of the bodies around her. The rain washed away some of the red liquid that stained the earth, the logs, and her fur, but nothing would take away the taste of the copper and the memories of what she had done._

_She wanted to feel pity, she wanted to feel regret, she wanted to feel guilty for what she just did, for taking people's lives without a second of hesitation..._

_But as she approached the young blonde huddled in the bushes, naked and scared, and the young warrior in training quickly embraced Catra desperately, as if the feline was the only lifeline of a great nightmare, Catra couldn't find a single fiber of her being to feel remorse for what she did._

_Those Horde soldiers deserve after all they've done for both of them... Or rather..._

_Catra doesn't care about all the pain and torture they have done to her..._

_... But they don't deserve to live after what they almost did to Adora."_

... She knew exactly the point of desperation for someone to be willing to get their hands dirty for the first time in their lives without hesitation.

"... Assassinations don't come cheap, boy." She finally said as she folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"I have a family heirloom you can have. Supposed to be sort of valuable. I hope that's all right." Aventus explained, a little afraid she would deny his request if he didn't have enough. For a full minute the room was completely silent, except for the boy's heavy breathing.

"... Alright."

"A-Alright?"

"Alright." The mercenary repeated, opening her eyes. “Honorhall orphanage in Riften. Kill Grelod the Kind, right? ”He nodded, a little tremulous with emotion that his prayers were finally answered. Catra turned and started toward the exit. “Don't worry, Aventus. She'll never gonna hurt you or your friends again. I promise."

*

It was ridiculously easy for Catra to steal a horse from a thief in Windhelm, gallop to Riften, persuade the guard to enter the city and into that orphanage without anyone noticing.

She stood quietly behind the wall as she listened to Grelod speak, or rather, scream and insult the children and a woman who worked there while giving cleaning orders. Her claws left without her permission, her anger increasing with every word that came out of that old woman's mouth. When she stopped talking and came into her room, the feline stepped out of her hiding place and walked to what appeared to be a closet to confirm her suspicions, ignoring the curious glances of the children.

Her eyes widened and her ears went flat over her head when she found handcuffs and buckets in the "closet", some dried blood was present on the walls and on the stinking, smelly floor.

This is an obvious torture room for those kids, possibly using it several times since it was created.

Much like the cell she lived in ... at that time.

Her claws sank into the wood of the door as she gritted her teeth, her fangs piercing her lips a little and her tail wagging furiously at the memories of the worst days of her life returning hard. She wanted to destroy that place, set everything on fire and get out of there, and never set foot in this city again ...

_“Take a deep breath, Catra. You cannot let your emotions control your actions. ”  
_

But... It hurts ...

_“I know it hurts, believe me, I've suffered a lot before I get to where I am now. But don't let your emotions control you, use them as motivation to do your job perfectly._

_Take a deep breath, Catra. I know you can do it."_

"What do you want? You have no business being in here!"

Slowly the mercenary took her claws from the door and turned to Grelod. The children watched with curiosity, and even with pleasure, as Catra calmly removed one of her daggers from her belt and fixed her gaze on the old woman, no emotion in her eyes.

No pity, no regrets, no guilt...

Just one more mission to do, just one more contract to fulfill, using anger and hatred as leverage to move on, using those feelings as an incentive to do her job perfectly.

Never letting them blind her thoughts, never letting them control her decisions.

Just as Huntara taught her

"Hey Grelod, Aventus Aretino asked me to tell you something... The Dark Brotherhood has come for you.."

*

Catra knew something was wrong before she even opened her eyes.

Since killing Grelod the Kind, and warning Aventus that the mission was successfully accomplished, she knew she was being followed and observed. Confirmation of this was when a few days after that, a note with the symbol of a black hand with the phrase "We Know" was suddenly delivered while she was resting in a tavern.

Now, she's sure whoever was watching her had captured her. After all, she didn't feel her guns on the side of her bed, the bed was different from the one she'd slept on and she wasn't listening to the typical sounds of a tavern she was used to when she woke up.

Oh yes, and also because she remembers fighting three masked people who broke into her room before a fourth came along and drugged her so she could pass out.

Again, another strange normal day for Catra.

"Sleep well?” A woman asked when the mercenary opened her eyes. She was sitting on a shelf and was hooded from head to toe, only her eyes could be seen, but Catra could tell she was one of the ones she fought in the room, possibly the one who drugged her.

"Not really. I don't know you, but I don't like being forced to sleep by a bunch of masked people who broke into my room, but I think it's life.” Catra replied without fear, feeling her body tingling a little as the drug's effect began. to pass. "... Who are you?"

"Who I am really isn't as important as what I am. And what I am is an admirer. Of sorts." The woman said, possibly smiling beneath the mask. The feline's ears moved as they caught a sound across the room, but she decided to ignore it for now.

"This has something to do with Grelod the Kind's death, doesn't it?" The answer was a small nod from the masked woman. The feline narrowed its eyes, its tail wagging in agitation. "How do you know about that?"

"Half of Etheria knows. Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around.” Now Catra was sure that woman was smiling behind her mask. “Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins, to boot. Ah, but there is a slight... problem."

"A slight problem, you say?"

"You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates. Grelod the Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill... that you stole." The woman's voice, or assassin, lowered her tone a little with each sentence she spoke. The mercenary wasn't sure if that tone was one of threat, surprise, delight or a mixture of the three. In any case, Catra wasn't at all impressed.

"Yeah, so what?" The feline crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she looked at the killer, its tail now wagging softly in boredom. “The boy asked for my help and rewarded me for the work I did. It's not my fault if you and your Dark Brotherhood friends took so long to do something so simple. ”

The assassin's gaze went cold as she frowned under her hood, and Catra allowed a mischievous smile to appear on her face. It might not be a good idea to piss off a professional assassin, but after so many things the mercenary had been through these years, she could no longer care about anything as long as it didn't remind her of her past.

To the feline's surprise, the assassin began to laugh out loud.

“You have a bold attitude. Usually I can't stand that kind of attitude, but I admit it's wonderful your lack of fear in the face of danger and death, I like it." The assassin pointed to something behind Catra, the mercenary quickly turned and found three people across the room, all kneeling with their arms tied behind their backs and wearing execution hoods on their heads. "I'll cut right to it. You murdered the old woman in this orphanage. You owe the Dark Brotherhood a kill. I've come to collect. One of these poor sods has a contract out on their life that you must eliminate. Which one is it?" The mercenary turned in time to take the dagger thrown at her by the assassin. An Ebony Dagger. "Any idea? Make your choice. Make your kill. And you get to walk away."

Catra stared at the dagger for a few seconds, appreciating the details of the weapon in hand before approaching the tied people: A man shivering like a wet animal in the cold, a woman who kept cussing and ordering her to be released, and another man very calm for someone who was kidnapped.

That is, an extremely weak and cowardly fighter or mercenary, an unscrupulous bossy tongue and lack of kindness, and a possible killer who has been captured several times.

Great...

The mercenary didn't even bother approaching the coward, it was more than obvious that he had several reasons to be a target, especially since he kept begging for mercy while saying his crimes and how much he regretted them.

People like that guy remind the guards of that cell when she broke free. She hated that man right off the bat.

The mercenary stopped in front of the woman, who was still screaming, insulting and demanding her freedom. The feline's ears flattened on her head and her tail began to sway in irritation with that woman, people like her remember those people who discounted their frustrations in the feline when she was a prisoner, and the mercenary wanted to return all that about this woman...

But no, not yet, she had a mission to fulfill, she had to find the one who has a life contract...

"Would someone pay to have you killed?"

"Excuse me? What kind of question is that?"

... Or she could just kill this woman here and now, after all, she just needed to kill someone, right?

"... It's all right. Just tell me what I need to know." The mercenary asked calmly and kindly, the exact opposite of how she felt now, but she needed to keep her head in place.

"I'm a woman living in Etheria with six children and no husband. I don't have the time or patience to be 'nice'. Do some people look down on me? Have I made some enemies? You're damn right." The woman screamed, Catra's claws came out quickly before the mercenary retracted them again with a sigh, if that woman was like this all the time, then she felt sorry for this woman's children. The mercenary turned and walked to the last hostage.

A killer, a thief, a torturer, or anything like that, Catra was sure. He was acting much calmer than the mercenary, and she has been through many things to be calm in the face of danger.

“So… Would someone pay to have you killed?” The man, by a Khajiit's voice, began to laugh at the question.

"Me? Ha! Are you serious?"

Yes, definitely he was some of the things Catra thought.

“Come on, you can tell me. We're all friends here.” She knew she wasn't fooling Khajiit, but still he opened his mouth.

"He he he he he he he. The real question is, 'Would someone pay to have me killed... again?' A day goes by without someone trying to gut me in the street, I get disappointed." It made Catra raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"Ahhh... Vasha, at your service, Obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters. Have you not heard of me? Perhaps I will have my people carve my name in your corpse as a reminder."

Despite keeping her face neutral, Catra's heart pounded with what he said it was. This time, when the claws came out, the mercenary did not attempt to retract them, the memories of her firsts deaths returning strongly for the second time this week.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think rationally. Someone like that man sure has a lot of people wanting his head, more than the other two, it seems Catra has found her possible target. She was about to use her new dagger when she stopped and frowned, looking at the three hostages again, analyzing each of them before fixing her gaze on the assassin who was still sitting on the shelf in the corner of the room.

Was that ... a trick? Some kind of test?

Of the three hostages, the one who is least likely to be targeted is the woman, and yet her chances are quite high, even though ordinary people disagree. The feline had seen deaths for far less than a terrible tongue and complete lack of kindness. The assassin said one of them would have they life taken by the mercenary...

... She never said she had only one of them with the contract.

"The anticipation is killing me. Can you figure out who has the contract? Which one will you choose?" The assassin asked, obviously anxious and impatient. Catra shifted her gaze from the assassin to the dagger, then closed her eyes as she thought.

The order was to kill someone who has the contract, didn't specify who. They all have reasons to be killed, one more than the others, but they all have reasons. The feline didn't know if killing the wrong would bring anything bad against her.

They can all have contracts. They all irritate and remember something of the feline's past, possibly this was done on purpose.

What to do...?

_“Don't let your emotions control you, use them as motivation to do your job perfectly.”_

_"Always be willing to get your hands dirty. Whether it's to fulfill your goal or spare someone the cruel fate we follow. ”_

_“Always be loyal only to people who deserve your loyalty, never to crooks and dishonest ones. Your loyalty must be earned, not bought. ”_

_“Know your limits. Knowing when it's time to step back or ask for help isn't a weakness, it's proof of how strong you are to put your pride aside and stay alive. ”_

_“And most important of all…”_

"... Never try to be someone I am not, I have to be myself and make my own decisions, but I must always be willing to bear the consequences, whether good or bad." She whispered her mantra as she opened her eyes and looked at the assassin on the shelf with a neutral look.

The Mercenary Principles. What had shaped Catra since she met that strong mercenary, at a time when the little feline and the little warrior in training were finally free, but they were alone and very scared. Huntara taught her everything she knew, everything Catra has achieved to this day was thanks to these principles.

And now, maybe the big mercenary didn't approve of some things she did... Maybe a lot of things she did, Huntara was always very honorable... But since the feline followed those principles, Catra knew she would accept.

Focusing her magic on her hand without the dagger, Catra summoned her shock spell. The assassin's body tensed as she watched the feline raise her hand with magic...

... And then immediately using against the coward and the woman, killing them.

The assassin blinked, then bowed with fascination and curiosity as the feline turned to the Khajiit and stabbed him in the throat, making a large cut and leaving him dying in agony while drowning with his own blood.

And at no time did the mercenary express any reaction, just watched the murderer wriggle in pure pain for a few seconds before deciding to end his suffering and stab him in the head, killing him.

Catra needed to make sure he was dead, beings like that man deserve no forgiveness. People like him and Grelod don't deserve second chances. People like him, Grelod and Shadow Weaver don't deserve to live.

People like them are the reasons people like Adora suffer.

"Well, well. Aren't we the overachiever. Three possibilities, three victims. Must have been one of them, right? So why take chances..." The assassin commented as she descended from the shelf, obvious pleasure in her voice. The feline approached her, saying nothing. "Hmph. When most would speak, you listen. You think. You understand that the only thing that matters is you following my orders. To kill."

As much as she wanted to retort, for her plan to work, Catra had to be quick. And she was sure disagreeing with the assassin will only prolong it

"It's over, I did what you wanted ... So, are we even?"

"Of course. And you've repaid your debt, in full. Here's the key to the shack." She showed the key before going to the stairs and opened the door. The feline glanced at the door before looking again at the assassin woman approaching, feeling that the conversation isn't over yet. "... But why stop here? I say we take our relationship to the next level."

The assassin put a finger on the mercenary's shoulder as she walked around her, studying her with a predatory look. Catra has been under this kind of look before, either literally or figuratively, and she was sure the assassin was looking at her in the figuratively.

"I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join my Family. The Dark Brotherhood. In the southwest reaches of Etheria, in the Pine Forest, you'll find the entrance to our Sanctuary. It's just beneath the road, hidden from view." She stopped in front of the mercenary with her arms over the feline's thin but strong shoulders, crossing in her neck. “When questioned by the Black Door, answer with the correct passphrase: "Silence, my brother." Then you're in. And your new life begins. I'll see you at home."

“How can you be sure that I won't deduct you to the authorities?” Even knowing her short time, Catra can't help but ask. The assassin laughed.

“We know about you, Catra. That's not you style." The feline shuddered when the assassin said her name, wondering how much the assassin knew about her. "Remember, the Sanctuary is in the southern Pine Forest. Just beneath the road, and away from prying eyes."

The assassin walked away and walked to the door, stopping at the stairs.

"By the way, my name is Astrid."

And then she left.

Catra stood for a few more seconds, wondering if anything else would happen. When she was sure not, she quickly ran toward the two bodies she electrocuted and knelt before them, refocusing on her magic and quickly placing her hands on their chests.

Taking a deep breath and praying mentally, she used the weaker version of shock spell she knew ...

... And soon after that, the two bodies stood up, frightened by their near-death experience.

Catra sighed with relief as she watched the cowardly mercenary cry and beg for mercy again, and the woman, after recovering from the fright, insulted the feline again and ordered her to release her.

This time the mercenary was more than happy to obey, freeing them both and letting them run from that place.

She left soon after, finding a small chest by the door. Curious, she opened it and found her polished and clean weapons. The mercenary equipped them, still surprised, before realizing that had a small note at the bottom of the chest.

Same black hand symbol, but with a different message.

**‘We're waiting for you.’**

The mercenary took the note before looking toward the horizon, a thoughtful look on her face. After a few seconds of pondering, she pocketed the note and started walking around town, looking for a way out.

She wouldn't go to the Dark Brotherhood, not yet, nor would they deduce them, not yet. It seems that they and she aren't as different as she thought.

So maybe, maybe on one of her strange normal days, she won't accept the invitation?

Well, that's a problem for the future Catra. Right now, she had to find a horse from some thief or thug to steal.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: The future Catra joins Dark Brotherhood. (Okay, I know this is not a spoiler, but can you pretend it was one?)  
> Just to know, at this time, Catra is trying to get stronger to find and save Adora from The Horde. This desire to get stronger is what will drive Catra to decide to enter the Dark Brotherhood.
> 
> I swear I'll expand this universe someday, and fill in the loose holes in these stories. For now, I will leave these mysteries in the air.
> 
> If you can, say what you think. No rude comments please.  
> See you in my next job.


End file.
